


The Wedding Date Boyfriend

by DutchRenegade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Wedding date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchRenegade/pseuds/DutchRenegade
Summary: A destination wedding for her younger step-sister. A potential ex coming to said wedding. A little lie from her best friend Octavia to said ex about Clarke bringing her boyfriend to that wedding. It was a recipe for disaster. When Bellamy Blake agrees to come as her fake wedding date boyfriend, a plan is in motion to survive the week in Hawaii. A few simple cute gestures and all the attention would be on the bride anyway. But when trouble starts to occur in paradise, can the pretend couple figure out what to do next?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing this story. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think !

**Chapter 1**

Clarke watched Octavia skip along the promenade while holding Lincoln’s hand. She watched the loving look on Lincoln’s face. He always seemed to be enchanted by his girlfriend; completely and utterly in love with her. She was lost in thought. The brisk November New York air chilled their cheeks as they strolled along. Clarke pulled her scarf a little tighter and tucked her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. New York in early winter was her happy place. She admired the Manhattan skyline across the water. The city was slowly going to turn into a winter wonderland. Snow would blanket the city. Christmas lights and other festive decorations would line the streets and shop windows. Hot chocolate would be available on every city block. People warmly bundled up in scarfs and puffy coats. A feeling of content washed over the 24 year old. 

It was Thursday evening, and as tradition stated, the three were on their way to meet some friends at their favourite bar. Now that they lived in Brooklyn Heights, the trip to Greenpoint often included the ferry. They could get there in half the time by taking a cab but they preferred strolling along the water and taking the ferry if they had time to do so.

Most of their university friends still lived in Greenpoint, and their favourite bar, The 100, was also located there. The story was that it had been named for the first one hundred students attending Pratt Institute who had come together and created a place to catch up after a long day of classes. The girls had gone three times in their first week at school. The atmosphere at The 100 was warm, artsy, and friendly. They had gotten to know many of their friends sitting around the heavy oak tables sharing drinks and appetizers. It’s where Octavia had met Lincoln. And where Clarke had met up with Finn on their first date before heading to a gallery opening down the street from the bar.

Clarke immediately stopped her train of thought. She wasn’t going to let memories of him ruin another evening. Not again. She instead turned her attention to her roommate and her boyfriend. Octavia and Lincoln were walking a few feet in front of her now. Still holding hands, fingers loosely entwined. They had been a great couple from the start. Enhanced each other’s strengths and taught each other to overcome their weaknesses. Lincoln had pulled Octavia out of her shell and introduced her to marshal arts. In return, Octavia had pulled forth Lincoln’s soft side, and taught him how to horseback ride.

She thought back to her own first meeting with O. It had been a few months before starting post-secondary. Clarke had been at an open house on the Pratt campus. She had accidently ran into a girl with dark black hair and both had suffered a catastrophic loss of freshly steaming coffee from their hands. Clarke offered to pay for a replacement. They started talking and explored campus together. Clarke had been accepted for a degree in fine arts. Octavia was hoping to still get accepted to study architecture. They exchanged contacts. Throughout the coming summer they spoke regularly and soon agreed to look for an apartment together in the hipster, artsy community of Greenpoint. Octavia had received her acceptance letter, and not long after they had signed a lease. Since then, the girls had lived together. Three years in Greenpoint had come and gone, and then they decided on moving to the more posh neighbourhood of Brooklyn Heights. Both had fallen in love with the brownstone buildings and tree-lined promenade along the East River. Not to mention the most stunning views of the Manhattan skyline. Clarke had always loved Brooklyn Heights. So had her father.

“Hey, you’re off in your own little world,” Octavia spoke, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s been a long week,” Clarke responded.

The three fell in step together again. “At least you get to escape to paradise in a few days,” Lincoln offered. He immediately noticed the look Octavia shot him. “For a wedding you’re dreading on attending…my bad.”

They stepped onto the ferry, finding seats along the railing. “I’m not dreading the wedding. I’m happy for Astrid, really.” Clarke was being honest. She had no bad blood with her stepsister. After Marcus Kane and her mother had gotten married just over two years ago, she had gotten decently close with Kane’s daughter Astrid.

“A week in Maui will be good for you. You deserve a break. But why do I have a feeling there’s a but at the end of your sentence?” Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed. “I guess I’m just dreading the small talk.” She paused as she looked over the water. “The relationship small talk,” she added. “Every family event I’ve been to since the breakup with Finn has been the same. It’s just a bunch of questions about why I’m single, or if I’m seeing anyone yet, or whether I mind that Astrid is getting married before me even though she’s younger. I just really don’t want to deal with that. Especially not this time of year.” Clarke’s mind was suddenly reminded of last year’s Christmas Eve. A desperate Finn had proposed in a weak attempt to salvage their relationship. The same night Clarke had finally been strong enough to break up with him.

Octavia grabbed her roommate’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “I know that part might not be great, but try to look on the bright side.” Clarke rolled her eyes slightly at the cliché. “I mean it. You’ll be in Maui. A whole week of not having to worry about paintings, and sculptures, and gala openings. You’ll be able to soak in some sun. See your mom. And when people give you a hard time about being single, just remind them you just got a promotion. Making you the youngest assistant director to ever walk the halls of the MET. Throw that in their faces. Plus, everyone will be so focused on the bride, I’m sure it won’t be so bad.”

Octavia threw an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and hugged her tight. A gesture Clarke gladly accepted. “I don’t mean to be the bad guy, but have you heard anything about if he is going to be there?” Lincoln asked, knowing full well he had succeeded in ruining a lovely moment.

“No. Last I heard he wasn’t sure about being able to make it. Something to do with getting time off,” Clarke answered.

“Alright, I’m making an official evening declaration. No more wedding talk. No more talking about…him. Let’s just get to the bar, have a few drinks, and enjoy this gorgeous evening,” Octavia suddenly spoke with enthusiasm. Clarke had always admired her for being able to change the tone of the room within seconds. The declaration was put into motion. The trio continued on their journey to The 100 chatting about work and catching up on mundane life events.

A few drinks had come and gone. The atmosphere at the bar was lively and light. The Pratt Institute crest proudly hung above the door. Christmas lights illuminated the bottles displayed on the wall. Laughter and murmured chatter filled the room. The conversations from before had faded away and were replaced by friendly banter. The night was slowly coming to a close. Thursday drinks were tradition because it was the night draft beer was on sale. However, everyone was still expected to be on time for class or work tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, the amount of money saved had always outweighed the slightly inconvenient scheduling.

“Well, I think it’s about time we started heading out,” Lincoln mentioned to the group. Everyone was in a heated discussion about whether the basketball team would make it to State this season. The conversation died down and was replaced by goodbyes. “See ya later Stevens. Oh, and as long as Wells keeps his shooting stats in check, the team is most definitely going to State,” Lincoln continued. Octavia was already up, starting to zip up her coat as she finished her conversation with Roma. Clarke was about to turn around to reach for her jacket when she turns into someone.

“Sorry, my bad,” she stumbles before even fully turning to face the stranger. But it wasn’t a stranger. A moment later she is face to face with Finn Collins. A noticeable silence falls over the group of friends.

“Oh, hey Clarke. No worries. I should have been paying more attention,” Finn responds. A mix of a hundred different thoughts and emotions run through Clarke’s veins. She hoped this was the extent of their brief interaction. He takes a split second to look her up and down. “You look good. How have you been?” Finn continues a little awkwardly, to her disappointment. _Was the torturous small talk really already going to start?_

“I’ve been swell,” Octavia interrupts before Clarke could even muster up a response.

Finn turns his attention to the feisty girl appearing over his ex’s shoulder. “Hey Octavia, glad to hear,” disdain hinting in his voice. Those two had never gotten along well. “Heading out I see. Well, maybe I’ll see you at the wedding.” Another thing she rather wouldn’t have heard come out of his mouth.

Finn had gone to high school with Paul Hawthorne. While Finn and Clarke were dating, Finn had been introduced to her stepsister Astrid. When Astrid moved to L.A., Finn had arranged a meet up with his old best friend Paul who happened to be living in L.A. as well. Just to give her a friendly face. The meet up had hit a spark and the two started dating. Their engagement had followed a year later. Clarke wasn’t surprised he was invited to the wedding. Astrid had made sure to run it by her first. Although she would have loved to have just plainly said no, she wasn’t the type of person to do so. But there was still hope. With only a week till the wedding and Finn still not being completely sure on his attendance, the predicament seemed to be in Clarke’s favour.

“Sure, definitely.” Clarke could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. She was terrible at keeping face in front of her ex’s. Especially Finn. He had hurt her. Not only had he cheated and then manipulated her into thinking she was the root of their problems, but he had also proposed under false pretences. Leading into a terrible fight that had split them apart during Clarke’s otherwise favourite time of the year. Yet, somehow, there was always something that had stayed. A pull. A longing. Something she couldn’t explain, and something she had so long wanted to get out of her system.

Finn caught her eye for a moment. “Well, enjoy the trip. And the wedding of course,” he added. His voice had become slightly less stable at the mention of the word wedding. “Safe flight on…” he trailed off.

“Sunday,” Clarke finished.

“Sunday, good.”

The awkward interaction was followed by a moment of silence. The next moment was about to change everything. If only this current moment had lasted forever. It would have been easier to bear than the words that escaped Octavia’s mouth instead.

“By the way Clarke, I had been meaning to ask. Is your boyfriend flying out with you Sunday or joining you later?” The words had come out before O was able to stop them. Clarke shot her daggers. What hopeless situation was she being put into this time? Whatever it was, for just an instant, it was worth the look on Finn’s face.

It was a clear read for just a moment. Total and utter shock flushed his features. Their friend group had somewhat overlapped over the years and usually the two could stay up to date on what the other was up to if that information was desired. But this new information, Clarke having a full blown boyfriend, whom she was dating, was news to everyone. Finn especially, for just a moment, seemed laced with surprise and what could only be described as jealousy.

Clarke had to think fast. “He’s coming with me on Sunday.”


	2. Thursday - Later That Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short next chapter ! Hope you all enjoy it so far

**Chapter 2**

“I can’t believe you said that to him?!” Clarke exclaimed as she walked through the front door. She wasn’t really angry with Octavia. The shocked look on Finn’s face had been for the most part worth it. But she was worried about the outcome of such a claim. A claim that if he happened to get the days off and show up at the wedding after all, would be hard to explain. As he would see her dateless first hand. And saying her boyfriend had broken up with her just before the wedding would be just a little too convenient to be fully believable.

Octavia and Lincoln followed her into the apartment. Lincoln plopped down on the couch, Octavia falling into him and curling her feet up onto the couch. Clark couldn’t help but notice they looked at home there. “I’m sorry, honestly. I couldn’t help myself”, she responded. She sounded a little embarrassed and almost sheepish. It was a combination which Clarke rarely heard from her roommate.

“At least the look on that scumbag’s face was worth it,” Lincoln mumbled. He had loved Clarke as a sister for almost four years now. He was protective of her. And when Finn made the mistake of cheating on Clarke and playing with her emotions so much that Clarke began to blame herself for his mistakes, Lincoln despised the man instantly. Clarke chuckled.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“And I still think bringing a wedding date will take some stress off,” O offered.

Clarke shrugged. “Again, not wrong. But showing up with a random date seems just as stressful, just in a different way. Not just for me. I’d feel bad for the guy I bring. Everyone will ask why we aren’t dating, or if we are dating. Plus an extra hotel room will have to be booked at peak season,” Clarke sighed. She wasn’t necessarily dreading the wedding. It was going to be a beautiful beach ceremony and a week away from her New York City life. She had prepared herself for going alone and the questions that were going to come with doing so. “Still single dear? Anyone special in your life? How is Finn? Oh, not together anymore, my bad.” However, this new development had thrown a wrench in the mix. If Finn shows up, asking her where that so-called boyfriend was, things would take a turn for the embarrassing worst.

She was lost in thought, and barely heard Lincoln when he casually mentioned, “Why not just bring a guy and pretend he’s your boyfriend?”. O whipped around to face him.

“That is BRILLIANT!”

“Are you guys being serious right now?” Clarke chimed in. She was still pacing back and forth in the living room. She let herself slump down into the lazy boy chair opposite the two craziest people in the world. “There is no way I am bringing some stranger to my stepsister’s wedding pretending to be my boyfriend. That is just asking for disaster!”

“Why not though? Think about it. You bring someone no one knows, learn a few basic things about each other, and hold hands a little. All the real attention will be on the bride anyway. As long as he looks good in a suit, who will be the wiser?” O started to sound excited.

“Plus it’ll take some pressure off. Beside, a few weeks after the wedding you announce you dumped his ass because he just doesn’t fit into your schedule. And you can’t be with someone who doesn’t understand that although some of the most beautiful paintings are within those walls, you marvel most at the architecture and flower arrangements by Remco van Vliet. Who should truly be celebrated for his talented arrangements.” Both Octavia and Clarke exchange a look before raising their eyebrow at Lincoln. He shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t look so surprised. I listen when you talk about your job. And you were right; I’m a big fan of his work now too.”

They all burst into laughter. “Well I’m glad you get something out of my work day. Remind me to invite him out for drinks next time he’s free and introduce you. He’s a great guy,” Clarke said sincerely with a smile. Lincoln nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh no, no changing the subject that easily. Lincoln is right though, Clarke. This could be just what you need to get through the week.”

“Even if I were to consider it, which I’m not, how would I even go about finding someone who would do that for me?”

“If your mom didn’t already know me as Octavia’s boyfriend I would be happy to do it. Maybe you could post it online somewhere. Add the fact that it is an all-inclusive week getaway to Hawaii, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of responses,” Lincoln continues on the subject.

Octavia gives him a light elbow. “She is trying to get a date, not someone trying to kill her!”

“True. You could look online, at reputable places. Plenty of people with credentials offering such a service I’m sure,” Lincoln suggests further, empathizing on the word reputable.

Clarke shakes her head. “I think I’ll just go alone. I’d rather not put my entire reputation in the hands of a stranger.”

“Fine, no strangers. But you are not going alone. I got you into this mess, and I’ll figure something out,” Octavia stated determinedly. “But who could we convincingly…” At the exact same moment, Lincoln and Octavia shoot up. Both have a cheeky grin on their face and a devious glimmer in their eyes.

“Bellamy!” both of them exclaim at the same time.


	3. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 3 and meeting Bellamy ! If you have any opinions, thoughts, predictions, or anything else, feel free to leave a comment =]

**Chapter 3**

Morning sunlight lit the skyline in soft colours. It was a brisk Friday morning. Clarke’s cheeks were red as she walked up the stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. “Good morning, Miss Griffin,” the security guard at the information desk greeted brightly. Clarke smiled back. “Morning, Dave.” She continued on her way through the great hall. A few turns and badge scans later, she plopped into her office chair deep in the heart of the Metropolitan, figuratively that was. One of the main perks of her recent promotion was the office that came with a gorgeous view of Central Park. The iconic park had a special place in her heart and held many good childhood memories.

Clarke had grown up in New York City, mostly in Manhattan. Her father had loved New York and she had certainly inherited that trait. Her childhood was spent wandering the five boroughs with her father by day, and studying history and art in her father’s office by night. The two had been inseparable until the day he passed away. It was always her dream to attend the Pratt Institute in her favourite city on Earth, and the events life had thrown at her didn’t change that. However, her mother had quickly only begun to see New York as a ghost town. To her the streets were haunted by her late husband. She had packed her things and moved across the country within four months of his passing. Seattle was her safe haven now.

Clarke understood that for some the memories healed and others it just created pain. She was happy her mother had found a new start in Washington. She was a highly respected doctor and had re-found the drive to save lives. Abigail had also remarried in the recent years; a Washington senator by the name of Marcus Kane. Clarke had visited a few times over the years and seen firsthand her mother’s new husband made her happy. And Clarke got along well with her new step sister Astrid.

“Excuse me, Miss Griffin?” a soft voice spoke. Clarke looked up from the file on her desk she wasn’t reading. “Is this a bad time?” the dark haired girl asked.

Clarke shook her head. “Not at all, come on in. And just remember, you only get one missis a day, so Clarke will do just fine,” she answered. The young assistance nodded.

“Except for in front of the patrons,” Madi said as she placed a coffee on her boss’s desk.

Clarke chuckled. “You have come a long way young one. Anything important on the schedule today?”

The petite girl handed over a few files. “You have a ten o’clock meeting with head of security. And Mr. van Vliet called to confirm a four o’clock meeting to go over the arrangements for the opening gala of the six-ninety-two photograph gallery next Sunday.”

“Perfect. Do you mind giving me a heads up at a quarter to ten? I’m a little out of it today and I don’t want to keep Miller waiting.” Madi nodded and jotted some things down. “Thank you, Madi.”

“We’ll make sure to add three guards to the main entrance compared to last event, hopefully that will help keep things moving a little more efficiently,” Miller confirmed as he stood up from his chair in the conference room.

“That sounds like a plan. We have a large, important guest list attending the gala, it’ll be good for the museum to have a smooth running operation,” Clarke agreed as they headed for the door.

“And for you. First big event since your promotion. I’ll personally make sure of it.” Miller offered his rare yet classic smile, a slightly mischievous and almost dark smirk. Clarke was sure it would make anyone across a bar swoon at the sight of it.

She returned the smile. “Thanks Miller, I appreciate that” she responded sincerely.

Madi, who was waiting for her boss at the conference room entrance, offered Miller a smile as he headed for the hallway. He was over a foot taller than the young assistant. A little mysterious and obviously handsome. He returned the smile. “Have a good rest of your day, ladies,” Miller gave the girls a nod goodbye as he set off to resume his shift.

Madi’s cheeks flushes softly. Something that didn’t go unnoticed to her boss. “I think his boyfriend might be jealous if he saw you blushing over Miller,” Clarke spoke under her breath. Madi shot an embarrassed look. “Don’t worry; everyone crushes on Miller at some point in time. It’s the mischievous smirk. Now, let’s get to work. We have lots to prepare if I’m going to be away for a few days.”

The clock read just after two in the afternoon.

“I’m going for my Friday rounds, want to come along?” Clarke called from her desk. Madi peaked her head into the office and nodded excitedly. The two grabbed notepads and headed towards the stairwell. Every Friday, Clarke did her rounds throughout the museum. Just getting a feel for the spaces, seeing if crowds were moving efficiently and enjoying themselves, and making sure the daily operations of the museum were ready for another busy weekend.

“Clarke, are you alright?” Madi suddenly pulls the young assistant director from her thoughts. “You have been staring at The Valley of Wyoming for just over ten minutes.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to blush slightly. “Sorry, just have wedding stuff on my mind. Can you mark down that The Valley needs re-centering. It is just a hair off.” Madi took another glance at the painting questioningly, but made the note anyway. The two made their way through the corridor, weaving in and out of school groups and tourists. Clarke scanned the museum, for every little detail she was responsible for. The two women continued on their way from the American paintings towards the Arms and Armor gallery, heading for the small staircase in the back to avoid some of the midday traffic. Clarke suddenly sighed. “A wedding date, they want me to bring a fake date to my step sister’s wedding,” she uttered. Madi’s eyes widened.

The blonde girl now chuckled to herself. “How crazy would that be?” she asked as they began heading upstairs.

“Why a fake date? Why not a real one?” Madi asked.

“It’s a long story. Do you remember Finn?” Clarke watched her assistant nod her head. “Well, he might also be coming to the wedding. And Octavia accidently told him my boyfriend is coming with me.” Madi raised an eyebrow.

“Which you don’t have?”

“Correct.”

“Ah, I see. Hence the fake date,” the petite girl put together.

Clarke took a left at the top of the stairs, making their way through the gallery filled with instruments. “Feeling like a coffee?”

The two sat at a table in the Great Hall Balcony Café. “I personally agree with them, Clarke. Having a date will ease the pressure. Just hold hands every now and then and sit close, people will believe almost anything you tell them if there is no reason to doubt it,” Madi mentioned casually. Her boss gave her a questioning look.

“I’m not sure I want to know how you know that. Plus you sound exactly like O,” Clarke responded.

“Excuse me ladies, here are your espresso and latte,” a young waiter said as he set two hot cups on the table.

Clarke smiled at him. “Thank you, Reese. How has your day been?”

“Of course. And pretty busy. Classic Friday afternoon,” he responded as he headed back towards the bar with a smile.

“So…who’s on the it list? Could you take Miller?” Madi asked curiously.

She received another classic Clarke look. “I’m not sure Miller’s boyfriend would be very happy if I stole him for a week away during their anniversary. And Octavia and Lincoln want me to bring her brother Bellamy.”

Madi seemed to think about it for a moment. “If he’s anything like Octavia I’m sure he can play along just fine.”

“I’m worried it’s going to be more of a headache trying to act like I have a boyfriend than just fessing up on the lie. Plus why would Bellamy want to help me convince my ex-boyfriend and my whole family that he is my current boyfriend? And here I thought I would just enjoy a week away in Hawaii,” Clarke shook her head.

“Well I think you should think about it. And if he is available, you should ask him. Always worth a try. Plus Finn deserves to see you happy. Especially if that can be with someone else. Even if just for a fake Hawaii wedding date.” Madi looked on her watch. “It’s about time for your meeting with Remco van Vliet.”

**Later That Day**

The smell of Chinese food filled the hallway as Clarke made her way towards apartment number 12. The takeout bag she carried had already succeeded in making her hungry for some fried rice and Kung Pao chicken. She opened the front door to lively chatter and laughter. Curious, she called into the apartment, “O, you better have some plates ready because I’m starving. And Mr. Liu gave us some extra of those pot stickers you love”.

Octavia popped her head around the corner, “Oh, hey Clarke, good you’re home. And good thing we have some extra pot stickers, we have some surprise company.” She had a devious flicker in her eyes. Clarke passed off the takeout as she hung up her jacket and scarf.

“O, this better not have anything to do with that wedding —”, Clarke stopped mid-sentence as she entered the kitchen. Octavia was finishing setting the table for four. Lincoln was leaning against the counter. And standing next to the island was a young man in uniform. His curls were messy and slightly out of place, like he had slept on them. A duffle bag stood by his feet. He looked up and met Clarke’s eyes. “Hey, Griffin,” he spoke controlled. Then his attentive demeanour faded into a smile.

“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke answered.

She turned to Octavia. “I hope you invited your brother here under other circumstances and didn’t pull him away from the navy just to be my pretend wedding date,” she started. The immediate change in everyone’s faces around the room instantly told Clarke she might be off the mark. Her cheeks instantly flushed with red.

Octavia laughed. “Clarke, I haven’t mentioned anything. He dropped by for a surprise visit. I didn’t know he was coming by until a half hour ago,” Octavia muttered, trying to suppress her minor amount of joy at her roommate’s embarrassment.

“Uhm, well now that that’s on the table, so is dinner,” Lincoln offered.


	4. Friday & Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you so much for reading my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter of crew banter and them finding a plan for Clarke’s wedding date problem.

**Chapter 4**

“So these two convinced you that you need a fake wedding date boyfriend?” Bellamy asked confirming. He silently asked his sister to hand him the fried rice.

“Well, more like Octavia forced my hand by telling Finn I am taking my boyfriend,” Clarke answered while shooting a friendly glare across the table. Lincoln’s eye roll at the mention of his name didn’t go unnoticed to Clarke.

Octavia made the universal symbol for ‘I’m sorry’ for the millionth time. “Come on, Bell. Help a friend out,” she continued to sell the idea like she had all throughout dinner already. Lincoln gently kicked her leg under the table.

“I think I’ll be more then capable of going by myself,” Clarke said again. She had thought about it throughout the day and determined that although the look on everyone’s faces would be worth it, she was more than capable of enjoying a wedding without a date. She was a strong, independent woman after all. Who didn’t need a man to help her pull any kinds of levers life threw at her, especially something as simple as her sister’s wedding. But her comment fell on deaf ears once again. Everyone else was still hot on the topic.

“You do get an all-inclusive week away,” Octavia added. “You could use a vacation.”

“O!” Lincoln mildly warned his sometimes ill-mannered girlfriend. Trying to remind her that Clarke was in fact involved in the conversation. And although the invitation had stated Clarke was more than welcome to bring an all paid for guest, it wasn’t necessarily supposed to be used as a bribe.

“What Octavia is trying to say is that it would be nice for Clarke to have someone in her corner. Especially now that-” Lincoln was cut off by the sound of Clarke’s phone ringing.

She pulled her mobile out and her face instantly twisted a little. “It’s Astrid,” was all she said. “Hello?” she answered the phone.

The table fell silent. The trio could slightly hear an excited Astrid on the other end of the line. Something about her not telling Astrid she had a new boyfriend and having to hear it from Paul. “Guy doesn’t waste time selling out his exes, does he?” Lincoln said, with a salty tone. Astrid was still going on about how he must come to the wedding. And that in fact all expenses would be easily covered, especially since cousin Charlotte and her fiancé could no longer attend. Clarke barely got in a word and could only nod.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Bellamy suddenly spoke.

Clarke’s eyes widened. Lincoln couldn’t help but stifle a surprised laugh. Octavia almost squealed with delight. “Bell! You’re the best,” she whispered.

“Blake, you really don’t have to,” Clarke spoke up, covering her phone.

“I’m pretty sure that because of Finn and his big mouth, and thanks to my sister, I do in fact have to. My sister, my responsibly,” he muttered the last thing under his breath.

Her eyes thanked him silently before returning her attention to the phone call. “Yes. Okay. We look forward to it as well. Yes. I’m sure. See you then.” She could finally hang up the phone.

A few moments of silence hung in the air. “Are you sure you can come along that whole time?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy nodded. “Just so happens I have two weeks leave. So it works out perfectly. Plus, Octavia was right, I could use a little bit of a vacation.” There was an odd tone to his last sentence. A sudden tired and almost sad note. However, Clarke thought she might have been the only one to notice it.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Octavia interrupted halfway through a bite of a spring roll. “Bell, if you didn’t know you were going on a tropical undercover wedding adventure, what were you planning on doing for two weeks?” she finished her question by eating the rest of her spring roll.

He smiled a little. “All I knew is that I had to come see my little sister,” Bellamy bullshitted. Octavia laughed.

“You can crash on our couch any day,” his sister added. Bellamy shot a look at Lincoln who knew exactly what the look meant.

“Sorry, my apartment is under renovations, otherwise you could crash there. But I doubt you want to sleep among the paint fumes and plastic. I barely do at the moment,” Lincoln shook his head. He received a light elbow from his girlfriend. “What? Like he doesn’t know,” Lincoln joked.

**The next morning**

It was almost half past ten. Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She didn’t often have the luxury of sleeping in so when she did she took full advantage of it. Or at least however much her body would let her. She stretched out before letting her feet fall into her slippers. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and made her way towards her bedroom door. To her surprise, she could smell something coming from the kitchen. It wasn’t like Octavia nor Lincoln to be up before her. Even when she slept in on a Saturday morning. She tiptoed through the hallway. The smell of brunch awakened her. She peeked around the corner.

Bellamy Blake. His curls were even messier than yesterday. Bellamy no longer wore his uniform. He was wearing a comfortable looking pair of sweat pants with a navy blue t-shirt that read _Naval Aviation Pilot_ across the back. Below that it read _Rover_. There was music playing, some kind of folksy indie song. He was softly humming along. The pullout couch he had slept on was already neatly made and the blankets were folded. Clarke couldn’t help but smile; he seemed so in his element. Enjoying the morning sun that fell through the kitchen windows while he cooked pancakes in his sister’s apartment.

“Since when does the navy let you grow that mop out anyway?” Clarke asked as she made her presence know. Bellamy turned to greet her.

“When you make captain, you can get away with a thing or two,” he joked. Shrugging the question off without an actual answer.

Clarke looked over the plates of food. “What ya making, Blake?” she asked curiously. Bellamy smiled. A slightly crooked grin with mischief behind the glimmer in his eyes. He had had the same smile ever since Clarke had known him. It could light up a whole room. Or make someone think it was special and just for them.

“Crepes, my favourite!” Octavia suddenly spoke. The dark haired girl skipped into the kitchen. “Morning,” she added, drawing out the word. Clarke caught the slight eyebrow raise her roommate gave her. The universal sign for ‘ _anything interesting I missed?_ ’. She huffed back at the ridiculous notion.

Lincoln appeared in the kitchen as well. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kissed his girlfriend lazily on the top of her head before heading to the cupboard that housed a set of random mixed mugs. After grabbing one that would sufficiently hold the amount of coffee he needed, he headed for the hot pot that sat on the counter. “I could get used to this, Cap,” Lincoln said, his voice still groggy.

“Someone set the table, brunch is almost served,” Bellamy laughed.

The sun was beginning to set. The four of them were still sitting around the apartment, however, the conversation had moved to the living room. Dishes had been cleared, brunch had been cleaned up, and snacks and beer had been brought out. Laughter and chatter filled the living room.

“Okay, how did you guys meet? Go!” Octavia said, reading off a flashcard she had scraped together over the last few hours. Notes and sheets of paper laid messily about the coffee table.

“Through you.”

“Through you,” Bellamy and Clarke said in unison. Octavia nodded, but waved her hands as a sign to continue into more detail.

Bellamy sighed. “Yours and Clarke’s Halloween party, four years ago.”

“Good. What does Clarke do for work?” she asked.

“She is the assistant director at the Met,” her brother answered.

“Correct. Clarke, what is Bell’s favourite drink?” Octavia half shouted in excitement. She had thought this was all just a fun quiz night and had taken quite the hands on approach.

Clarke thought for a moment. “Any lager really, but can’t go wrong with a Landshark.”

“Correct again. Bell, what is Clarke’s go-to drink?”

“Screwdriver with Sprite added.”

“Also right. Okay-” Octavia was about to jump to the next set of questions when she was interrupted by her brother.

“O, is this absolutely necessary? All these questions we know the answers to. They are true. We’ve been to plenty of parties and dinners and nights out together to know basic things about each other,” he stated matter of factly.

“That might be true, but you also haven’t seen each other properly in a long time. You’re forgetting it’s been more than a year since we’ve regularly hung out.”

Clarke was reminded that it had been a while since she had really seen Bellamy Blake. The first few years she had known Octavia, he had been around often. He had been around the New York area and their friend group even overlapped at certain times. But ever since he had been promoted to Captain, and had moved to base, he was around less. He often traveled for recruitment and training camps around the country. And although the base was in close by, he was rarely home. Or rarely had the energy, or the time. The last time she had seen him in proper clothes was probably Christmas almost a year ago.

“I doubt we’ve really changed that much,” Bellamy said, sounding more brotherly than usual.

Octavia shifted her weight a little. “Fine,” she answered. She shuffled through the next few flashcards, dumping them in Lincoln’s hands if she didn’t deem them needed anymore. “But we need to go over some things. You guys need to be on the same page if you want to fool everyone at the wedding. Oh, okay. How long have you guys been dating?”

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering the hours of debating they had just finished to make Bellamy and Clarke’s story believable. “Six months,” she responded.

Octavia nodded. “What about when Abby recognizes you Bell?” Bellamy looked up, being pulled from a momentary thought he might have been lost in. “Why are you two suddenly dating now?”

Bellamy thought for a moment. “I’ll make something up IF that question comes up. But I doubt Abby Griffin is going to worry about that, she rarely seems like the woman to bother with simple details, as long as Clarke is happy. So all we have to do is convince her of that,” he answered. Octavia was clearly unsatisfied with the less then acceptable quiz show answer. But Clarke nodded along, knowing her mother had never really cared who she was dating, as long as they were nice and treated her well. As long as she was happy, her mother was happy for her. She had occasionally voiced her opinion about the guy she was seeing but only when asked for her true judgement of them by Clarke herself.

“Here is one you might get from nosy wedding guests,” Octavia jumped right back in. “Why didn’t anyone know about you two dating?” No one answered. “Guys! We just went over this scenario not long ago. An elderly aunt is going to want to know why her precious niece hasn’t shared any photos of her wonderful new boyfriend anywhere. And you can’t give her some half rehearsed reply. She needs an answer!” Octavia was now emotionally invested.

Lincoln placed a soft hand on hers as he laughed softly. “I really don’t think anyone wouldn’t accept being private or busy as acceptable answers, O. I think they will be fine. Anyway, Bellamy and I have to pick up some extra things from my place. And Clarke has to finish packing. Meet you ladies back here in an hour or so for some dinner and maybe some games? Before the greatest wedding adventure actually begins?” he asked her. Octavia eventually nodded. He kissed her again quickly and got up from the couch. “Let’s go Cap, we have a suit to try on.” Bellamy nodded and happily obliged, finally getting some peace and quiet away from his beloved little sister and her wild imagination.


	5. Sunday

**Chapter 5**

“Are you ready?” Octavia asked as she turned around in the passenger seat of Lincoln’s car to face her brother and her roommate in the backseat. The two nodded in response.

It was just after 8 o’clock in the morning. Saturday evening had come and gone. The four of them had eaten some takeout, and played a few games to lighten the mood. Wedding outfits were coordinated to the best of their ability on short notice. Plans were made. And bags were packed. They had all gone to bed with unmistakable amounts of nerves and butterflies in their stomachs. In the morning, Lincoln had pulled up the car to drive them to the airport. The nerves having settled only long enough for them to be convinced to still go through with this ridiculous plan.

Clarke had spent most of her evening talking herself into following through with Octavia’s wild adventure. She had unpacked and repacked her suitcase three times to make sure she wasn’t forgetting something important. And had answered at least a half dozen work emails to calm herself down. She let out a sigh. There was still time to turn back. She could still call in sick. She could still accidently miss her flight. She could still come clean. She could…

But suddenly there was no going back. Suddenly she found herself sitting in an airplane seat. Fastening her seatbelt. And before she knew it or could do anything about it, they were six hours further. Before she could convince herself not to get on another plane during their layover in Portland, they were already in the air. And before she could find then words to thank Bellamy for his kind offer yet his waste of time, the wheels of the plane landed on a tarmac in Kahului.

Suddenly here they were. There was no turning back, no plane to miss, and no more fake sick calls to be made. This was the moment the weekend had suddenly been building to. It was time to convince the world that the curly headed boy standing beside her was her committed partner. Or at least convince her whole family. It was time to pull all the acts together.

She took a deep breathe. Clarke was greeted by the afternoon sun. With the time change, it was about 4 o’clock in the afternoon. A flash of adrenaline rushed through her veins as she felt the familiar brush of a soft Hawaiian breeze. The sun was light on her face. She lingered in the moment. Remembering the last time she was on this beautiful island.

“Griffin? I’ve got our bags. You okay?” Bellamy asked, pulling her from her bittersweet memory.

She turned to look at him. For a moment it was like she was seeing him for the first time that day. He was wearing black fitted jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denim jacket. He had rolled up his sleeves to just below the elbows and the cuffs of his jeans rested to reveal the simple leather boots he was wearing. The classic aviators he always wore sat on top of his messy curls, keeping the hair out of his face. His military issued duffel bag was flung over his shoulder. He looked… well, Clarke realized, he looked almost out of her league.

“I’m alright,” she responded. Still a little marveled by what she was looking at. “Thanks,” she added while she took her suitcase from him. “Car rental place is that way.”

They made their way towards the information desk of the rental company. “Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin,” she informed the lady behind the desk.

“Welcome to the island. Let me look that up for you,” she responded in a friendly tone. She typed some things into a computer. “Ah, yes, the Aston Martin DBX,” she said. Clarke retorted for a moment. Beside her, Bellamy’s eyes went slightly wide.

“Uhm, sorry, I rented a Jeep Wrangler?” she muttered questioningly.

“The reservation was changed recently. The Aston Martin is fully paid for under your name. With this note,” she answered, sounding a little confused by Clarke’s apprehension. She handed her a small note. It read, _Enjoy. See you at the resort. M & A_. Clarke sighed. It had been a gesture from Marcus Kane she was sure. All good intensions. “I could change it but we won’t have a Wrangler available until tomorrow. I’m sorry,” she added.

Clarke waved her hand. “No trouble, well take the Martin.” A slight sad and disappointed note in her voice.

The two made their way towards the rental vehicles. The afternoon sun still blissfully shining upon them. “Last time we were here, my dad had rented a Jeep. We explored the whole island in it. I guess I just thought…” she trailed off. Knowing that out of anyone in the world, Bellamy understood how that felt. He nodded.

“We can always come trade it in tomorrow if you’d like,” he responded sincerely. Clarke nodded.

“You want to drive it, don’t you, Blake?” Clarke asked as they walked towards the bright red sports car in the parking lot. Bellamy’s face lit up. She laughed and tossed the keys at him.

He loaded their luggage as Clarke began typing the resort address into her phone. And send her mother a quick text that they would be there in about 45 minutes.

The engine roared to life when Bellamy turned over the key. Marcus Kane sure had decent taste in cars. “Ready for the big wedding date adventure?” Bellamy asked from the driver’s seat. The blonde nodded.

“As ready as I can be. What is it you say?”

“Higher, further, faster,” Bellamy quoted the Captain Marvel comic as he pulled his aviators down and put the car into reverse. Clarke smiled.

**45 Minutes Later**

The Arkadia in Kaanapali was a luxury resort on the west side of Maui. A beautiful five-star resort with a few miles of private golden beach. Multiple pools and outdoor bars gave stunning views to the open ocean and beaches lined with palm trees. There were great places for swimming and paddle boarding on the soft rolling blue waves. A usual warm breeze made the bay out the left side the perfect spot for beginner surfers. The Arkadia had a hotel as well as beach front private villas. The resort was known for its lavish events and guests of high status. A perfect vacation spot for someone looking for the all-inclusive getaway from the real world and find their own slice of paradise.

The drive lane was lined with planters full of blooming flowers. The early evening sun cast a gorgeous golden light on the hotel. It wasn’t a simple brick structure with multiple stories of rooms just inorganically sitting in the middle of nature. The beautiful lines of architecture gave a more planned feel to the resort, like it belonged there. The grant lobby, which also turned into the gallery that opened up to the patio facing the beachfront, was located in the centre of it all. It was a grant hall that could be turned into an event space, or simply be enjoyed by the guests. From there, the main restaurant, the gym, the basketball courts, and other amenities could be found on the left side. The right side housed extravagant rooms. The villas were just a mere two minute walk down to the water’s edge.

Clarke felt a little out of place. She was a true New Yorker and felt comfortable in the hustle and bustle of the big city. But the island had once upon a time been her favourite place to escape to. She had fond memories of family vacations there. But they had always stayed in little air B&Bs, not luxury all-inclusive resorts. She turned to look at Bellamy.

He seemed in his element. The joy of driving an amazing car around a paradise island was not something he was used to. So, he was living in the moment, and taking it all in. The drive lane was getting shorter, and the severity of the situation at hand was growing.

Clarke took a deep breath. “You ready for this?” she asked.

Bellamy slowed the car down a little, and turned to his sister’s best friend. “As ready as I can be,” he responded, copying Clarke’s respond from earlier. They both smiled. He let his hand off the gearshift and grabbed her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “We got this. Just seven days, some sunshine, some fun wedding arrangements, and all with a little side of white lies,” he said, his tone lighthearted. Clarke nodded in return. He let go of her hand and Clarke had a moment where she wished he wouldn’t. It felt like a safety anchor, and suddenly it was gone again.

They pulled up to the valet stand. From the corner of her eye, Clarke could see a handful of people standing at the top of the staircase leading to the lobby. Her whole body tensed for a moment. She took one last breath. She took one last look at the guy in the driver’s seat. She took one more moment for herself.

“Clarke!” Astrid called out as the blonde girl stepped out of the car as the passenger door was opened for her by a valet boy. The girl was even more gorgeous than Clarke remembered. Her hair was long and slightly wavy. It was a slightly darker brown than her father’s. She was the perfect mix between Marcus Kane and Callie Cartwig. A stunning young woman who turned many heads she was sure. She skipped down the stairwell with her arms open. The sundress she was wearing flowing around her knees.

Astrid flung her arms around her step-sister and hugged her tightly. “Hey,” Clarke smiled as she embraced the hug. “Look at you, you look stunning,” she added. Behind Astrid, the rest of the group was making their way down the staircase a little more dignified.

Abby Griffin walked with a grace like no other. She demanded the room’s attention without having to say a single word. She looked radiant. She followed Astrid’s example and hugged her daughter tightly. “I’m so glad to see you, sweetheart. You look lovely,” she spoke.

“Good to see you, Mom,” Clarke responded.

Next was Marcus Kane. He kissed his step-daughter on both cheeks. Clarke noticed his hair was grown out a little longer than she had seen it before. And his stubble was far longer grown than just a five o’clock shadow. _Must be his new look_ , Clarke thought to herself. She liked it, it suited him somehow. She wasn’t sure how the look came across to the voters but she was sure the senator wouldn’t grow it out if he thought it would hurt his political ratings. He looked friendlier, almost more human.

Last but not least, the husband to be. Paul also kissed Clarke on each cheek, greeting her like an old friend. She had known him for over two years but had not spend a huge amount of time with him. Yet the greeting was sweet and gentlemen like. “Good to see you again,” she said with a genuine smile. He nodded in return.

There was a true realization that now was the moment. “Everyone, this is Bellamy Blake,” her words escaped her before she could stop them. She motioned towards the guy grabbing their bags out of the backseat.

He pulled his aviators off and put them back in his curls. He smiled brightly and stuck a hand out. He offered it to Abby Griffin first.

“Good to meet you, ma’am. Bellamy Blake,” he said. “Mr. Senator,” he said as he moved to shake Marcus’ hand. He gave a good firm handshake before also offering one to Paul. It didn’t go completely unnoticed to Clarke that Paul gave him a quick up and down glance.

“And last but not least, the beautiful bride to be,” Clarke said. Astrid didn’t let him offer her a handshake before she already pulled him into a hug.

“We’re so glad you could make it!” she exclaimed excitedly. The group finished their introductions before heading up the stairwell and into the lobby. Bellamy grabbed his duffel bag and Clarke’s suitcase as Astrid linked her arm around Clarke’s. She winked at her sister. “He seems nice.” Clarke couldn’t help but blush.

“We have a reservation at the Eligius at seven o’clock. You two want to get settled and meet us there?” Abby offered as they walked the couple to the registration desk.

“Sounds wonderful,” Clarke responded. They bid everyone farewell for the moment and turned their attention to the girl behind the counter. She wore the resort uniform and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

“Welcome to the Arkadia, are you here with the Kane wedding?” she asked, glancing at the wedding party walking towards the patio exit.

Clarke nodded. “Clarke Griffin.” She typed into the computer.

“Are you okay with room twelve or did you want to upgrade to a private villa?”

“Oh no, the room will be just lovely,” Clarke answered.

“Perfect. Here is your room pass key. If you need anything, feel free to call the front desk any time, Miss Griffin,” she said as she handed her two pass keys. “Just head down the right corridor. Enjoy your stay at the Arkadia.”

“Thank you, Raven,” Clarke answered as she read the girl’s nametag. Raven nodded politely. The two started to make their way towards the corridor. Clarke felt like she took her first real breath since she got out of the car. The initial meeting had gone alright, so far so good. Here was to hoping it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Keep following to find out if things stay simple in paradise


	6. Sunday Continued

**Chapter 6**

“Sorry about having to share a room,” Clarke mumbled as she was searching for the right outfit in her luggage. Bellamy smiled. It had not consciously occurred to him nor Clarke that they would be sharing a room. They could potentially have played the modesty card and stayed in two separate rooms but they knew it would pull threads in the fabric of their lies and sew doubt back into it. Especially if Finn did end up coming to the wedding.

Bellamy was unpacking his own luggage. He neatly refolded some of his clothes before putting them away. He took a good look around the room. It was spacious and quite lovely. A king-sized bed stood on the left side. It looked comfortable and inviting. It had a separate full sitting area on the right that looked out over the walk out patio. The windows and sliding doors not only provided a stunning view, but also let in an abundance of natural light. He noted the room far exceeded the standards of the quarters he usually slept in.

Clarke disappeared into the bathroom. Bellamy took the quick opportunity to change into a pair of grey dress pants with a burgundy button up. He tucked his shirt in neatly but couldn’t help roll up the sleeves to his elbows again. “Well, it’s certainly different weather here than that in New York,” Clarke remarked as she walked out of the bathroom a little while later. She was now wearing a floral light turquoise summer dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders.

“You look great,” Bellamy complimented her with a genuine smile.

“Thanks!” Clarke responded as she took him in.

“What? Not okay?” Bellamy looked down at his outfit. “Lincoln convinced me to go with the more ‘posh’ side of my wardrobe.”

“No, no, you look great as well. I just haven’t seen you so cleaned up before except for when you’re in full uniform for occasions,” Clarke answered. “It suits you,” she added.

They made their way out the door a few minutes before they had agreed to meet everyone at the restaurant. “Oh, sorry,” Bellamy said politely as he almost ran into someone across the hallway making their way out of their door as well.

“No blood, no worries,” the girl friendly joked.

“Harper,” the guy beside her said, sounding a little embarrassed by her bluntness.

Clarke took in the couple across the hall. They looked about their age. Clarke noted the wedding rings on each of their hands and instantly wondered if they were on a honeymoon.

“That’s a good motto,” Bellamy responded.

“See Monty, some people appreciate the motto,” the girl named Harper said to her apparent husband. He responded with a short laugh and nod.

“Did you just get here?” Harper asked. Monty’s eyes widened once more. “Sorry, curiosity gets the best of me.”

“Just flew in from New York actually,” Bellamy answered. The girl’s face instantly lit up.

“No way, we are from Stamford!”

“Oh awesome,” Clarke said. “I’m Clarke, and this is Bellamy by the way,” she added. She stuck out her hand and introductions were exchanged. They began making their way along the corridor towards the lobby together. They chatted about this and that and then came to a stop when it was time to head in separate directions.

“Well, welcome to the island. Hopefully see you guys around,” Monty said and he threw his arm casually around Harper’s shoulder. The couple waved them goodbye and headed towards the taxi stand.

Dinner was well under way. “What do you do, Bellamy?” Astrid asked from across the table. Bellamy looked up from his dinner plate, and finished the bite he had just taken.

“I’m a naval captain for the aviation unit seventeen. But I’m currently involved in recruitment and training for the naval aviation units,” he responds.

“So, you’re in the navy but you fly planes?” Paul, who was sitting beside Astrid, asked.

Bellamy smiled and nodded his head. “It seems strange to people, but yes. The pilots who fly aircrafts taking off from naval aircraft carrier ships are usually in the navy, not the air force. Because when we don’t fly, we are part of the ship’s crew and need to know our way around.”

“Blake had been a pilot for seven years, and mostly flies F-35s” Clarke added. She wasn’t sure why but she felt the need to defend him. Paul had seemed to be particularly interested in asking Bellamy very specific questions during this dinner.

The senator looked up from his conversation with Abby. “You fly F-35s?” he asked. His voice was always even and strong, like he was always in the eye of the public. Bellamy nodded. “Impressive. I was in the military for a few years but only flew passenger in the C-130 Hercules during a few transport missions,” Marcus said.

The conversations continued around the table. It shifted topics here and there until the plates were cleared and dessert served. Clarke was focused on what everyone was saying, trying to catch up with her family and being involved in the conversations even when sleep started to slowly creep in. She yawed once or twice. Bellamy, on the other hand, was more focused on the reason he was here. He liked the people sitting around the table just fine. But he was more focused on making sure he reached for Clarke’s hand every now and then. And ordered her a drink when she was busy in conversation with her sister. Even if they weren’t consciously keeping tabs on him, the slight shows of affection would enhance the bigger picture they were trying to sell.

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” Bellamy asked as he leaned closer to Clarke. His words were said with a joking tease as she hid her third yawn with her hand. But his tone was slightly husky as he half whispered the question. And he sounded genuinely interested. Clarke hadn’t really realized what he was doing until she felt his breath slightly on her face. He was leaned only inches from her. And suddenly she was very aware that he was there. And that his hand was gently resting on hers. Her breath caught for just a moment.

She smiled and nodded. “It’s been a long day for sure,” she agreed. Goodbyes and goodnights were said. Everyone decided it was a perfect time to end the night. Astrid and Paul walked a little way with Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke watched as Bellamy and Paul walked a little ahead, she knows whatever they are talking about he can hold his own.

“He’s very handsome. And seems to like you very much,” Astrid suddenly said. She has her arm linked around Clarke’s again. Clarke smiled. “And a little mysterious, which suits you,” she added. Clarke turned to her sister and raised her eyebrow in questioning. Astrid laughed softly. “What? You don’t tell us about him, then he shows up here, all handsome and well-spoken and mannered. And not to mention Dad taking quite the like to him. That seems mysterious to me,” she said.

“That’s only because he’s in the navy. You know he wouldn’t be as easy on him if he did anything else,” Clarke tried to diffuse her immediately. A little nervous by the observation.

Astrid nodded agreeingly and smiled. She hugged her sister. “Anyway, I’m very glad you’re here and I’m excited to get to know him better. Have a good night.”

The door to their room fell in its lock. Clarke took a deep breath. “Besides the Paul interrogation I think that went quit well,” Bellamy said as he walked over to the bed.

“I noticed that as well. It was like he was trying to find a reason to distrust you. I wonder if Finn said something to cause him to act like that,” Clarke wondered out loud.

“Or maybe he is just mad that his soon to be father-in-law likes me better,” Bellamy joked.

Clarke shot him a warning look. Bellamy put his hands up in surrender. “Just because it seems true doesn’t mean you need to bring it up, that could be problematic,” Clarke warned him. But she knew Bellamy was onto something. Marcus Kane had seemed pretty indifferent to be at dinner with his future son-in-law. But when Bellamy started about the navy, his eyes had lightened a little. And she was worried that if Paul had any reason to dislike Bellamy, he would be more likely to try and find problems and loop holes in their relationship.

She was lost in thought until she heard the pillow fall on the couch and Bellamy plopped on top of it. “I’m not letting you sleep on the couch when there is a perfectly large, good bed a few feet away,” the blonde said.

Bellamy looked up, surprised. He was about to protest when Clarke continued. “Seriously, it’ll be fine. Plus I don’t need you being unnecessarily uncomfortable all night for a week on my conscious,” she added.

The curly haired boy across the room nodded. “Only if you’re sure.”


	7. Monday

**Chapter 7**

The sun was slowly rising. Bellamy sighed and squinted the sleep from his eyes. He turned to see the girl he called his girlfriend for the next few days sleeping just a mere few feet from him. She was in arm’s reach. Her hair loosely braided. He tried his best to be quiet as he got out of bed. He was reaching for a pair of athletic shorts when Clarke spoke, “Good morning”. Her voice was sleepy and soft. She was now sitting up, her knees tucked to her chest. She yawned.

“Morning,” Bellamy responded with a smile.

“You heading out?” Clarke asked curiously, looking at the clothes he was gathering.

Bellamy searched for a pair of shoes as he responded, “Just heading out for a morning run. I’ll be back in an hour”. Then he turned to Clarke with a look that read as if he had caught her red handed in the middle of stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner. “Speaking of heading out, where did you go last night Griffin, in the middle of the night?”

Clarke instantly flushed a little rosy. “You were asleep, I didn’t want to bother you.” Bellamy gave her a look that indicated to explain a little further as she hadn’t answered his question. “I just needed some air. I went to sit by the pool for a while,” she continued.

Clarke thought about her late-night venture. She hadn’t been able to sleep, the slight guilt and uneasiness of the situation filling her conscious all of the sudden. So, she had snuck out of the room and found her way to the pool’s edge. She had let her feet dangle in the water and had more thoughts racing through her head than she could keep up with. “Are you alright?” someone had suddenly asked her from across the pool. She looked up and saw the dark-haired girl from the front desk standing on the other side of the pool. Clarke nodded, but the girl headed in her direction anyway. “Are you sure?” she asked as she made her way towards Clarke’s side.

“Couldn’t sleep, just had to find some peace and quiet I guess,” Clarke answered.

“No worries. And this is a perfect place for that around this time,” the girl said. “Raven,” she added as she stuck her hand out. Clarke shook it.

“Right, I’m Clarke,” she responded.

“Right.” They sat in silence for a moment. Clarke thought it was a little odd she had sat down next to her but she was somehow okay with the moment of unexpected company. “Hey, I usually work shifts at the Tower Bar, the resort bar right off the beach. If you ever want to chat, I’m usually around there if I’m not working the front desk.” Clarke smiled and nodded, noting down the name in the back of her mind.

Another moon lit shadow joined theirs. They both turned to see a tall guy about their age with sandy blonde hair standing behind them. “Raven, are you forcing your friendship on the guests again?” he asked jokingly.

“Maybe,” Raven responded.

“Don’t worry, it is much appreciated,” Clarke responded with a chuckle.

“Clarke, my boyfriend Kyle Wick. Wick, my new friend Clarke,” Raven introduced. “He’s a mechanic, so you’ll see him around the resort as well.” Hands were shook once again. Raven got up. “Well, I’ll leave you be. But it was good seeing you again.”

“Same. Have a good rest of your night,” Clarke said.

Wick draped his arm over Raven’s shoulder. But Raven turned to Clarke one more time before departing. “And just make sure not to go for a swim. It’s after twelve and Jaha will kill me if I let a guest swim unsupervised after hours,” Raven said lightheartedly. The pair had left Clarke at the pool’s edge. After a while she had made her way back to the room, and quietly snuck back into the bed.

“Well, they sound nice, we’ll have to try and find some time to grab a drink at that bar,” Bellamy responded from the bathroom after hearing the story. He was now all ready for his morning run. “I’ll be back soon. Then let’s grab breakfast?” Clarke nodded. The door shut and she curled back into a ball under the covers.

Bellamy had settled for an easy jog around the resort and beach front promenade. It was still early in the morning and not many people were out and about yet. He had a few miles behind him when he walked up to a smoothie bar to grab a bottle of water. He scanned the promenade while he drank. A few workers were setting out beach chairs and towels, getting the beach ready for another day. Some people were taking the advantage of an early morning dive in the clear blue water. But then someone caught his eye. A lifeguard standing near a palm tree, on her way to her morning shift he was sure. And a young man chatting with her. Occasionally he leaned in a little closer. From this distance he seemed to be flirting. And the girl was certainly flirting back.

“Well, that doesn’t make a girl feel special,” someone muttered beside him. Bellamy turned to see the girl that had sold him the water following his eye line to the couple under the tree from behind the bar. He raised his eyebrow, as he wasn’t quite sure she had actually been talking to him. They both watched as the guy ran his hand through his hair and laughed at something the lifeguard must have said. “He pulled that move on me a few minutes ago,” the bartender added. She shrugged her shoulders when Bellamy turned to him again. “If he was my boyfriend, I’d keep him on a short leash,” she added before going back to wiping down the bar.

Bellamy checked his watch and decided to make his way back to the room. As he began to make his way off the beach, he took one last look at the two people under the palm tree. Just in time to realize that the guy who had most certainly given his attempt at flirting with the lifeguard was none other than Paul.

“Hey Blake, say hi to your sister,” Clarke called from the sitting area as she heard the door open. Bellamy took his headphones out.

“Hey O,” he called back. He walked towards the bathroom. In the doorway he turned to Clarke. “I’m just hopping in the shower quick. But after we have to chat, keep O on the line,” he said. Clarke looked at him questioningly but Bellamy had already turned around. She couldn’t help but linger her gaze as he pulled his shirt off in the doorway before disappearing from sight and shutting the door behind him. Moment later the water began to run.

Only a few minutes later Bellamy joined Clarke in the sitting area.

“You are sure it was him?” Octavia asked on the other side of the line.

“Pretty positive,” Bellamy responded, his hair still wet from the shower. He had caught Clarke and Octavia up on what he had witnessed on his run.

“But he didn’t see you?” Clarke asked concerned. Bellamy shook his head. Positive that he had been too busy to notice Bellamy.

“What a weasel,” Octavia muttered.

“Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt here. Maybe it was a one time thing, wedding week and all. Or he just has a flirty personality. Astrid might even know that,” Clarke tried to look on the positive side as the Blake siblings had already written Paul off as the worst fiancé of the year.

“Fine, but you guys have to keep an eye on him. You can’t let that sweet girl marry anyone that is less than her prince charming. Astrid is like the nicest person on the planet. You have to keep an eye on him,” Octavia stated matter of fact.

“Okay, we’ll keep an eye on it,” Clarke sighed. What else was this week going to throw their way?

**Later that afternoon**

Bellamy and Clarke had joined the others for lunch. Clarke couldn’t help but be focused on some of the things Paul was doing. She became aware that while Bellamy reached for her hand, or tucked a piece of her hair out of her face, or offered to go grab her another drink, Paul never did any of those things. His arm was lazily hung over the back of Astrid’s chair. But she became very aware that there was no sign of intimacy. At least not at this specific lunch.

“Clarke, do you want to come and do some wedding things with me and Abby?” Astrid asked her across the table. Clarke pulled herself from her thoughts.

“Sure, I think,” she turned to Bellamy. “Blake? You okay if I go with Astrid and Mom for a while?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, Honey,” Astrid turned her attention to Paul. “Can Bellamy not go golfing with you and the boys?”

Paul nodded. He didn’t seem overly enthusiastic but there was also no hesitation in his voice. “Sure, man. The groomsmen, Marcus, and I are all hitting the green after lunch. No point in going with the ladies to look at floral arrangements.” It was settled. Lunch was cleared off the table soon after. Murphy and Jasper had made their entrance and were introduced to Bellamy. They were long time friends of Paul’s.

Everyone got up. Paul kissed his soon to be bride goodbye. Perhaps he just wasn’t the intimate type, Clarke thought to herself. Had she already judged him too harshly? He was being natural. Bellamy on the other hand was playing a part. One he was good at she admitted but it was a part nonetheless. Every moment of affection was a staged one to subconsciously convince everyone they were a genuine newer couple. Whereas the soon to be wed couple had been together for years. And maybe this was their version of natural. She decided to put it aside for the moment and focus on whatever wedding arrangements still had to be made.

“See you later,” Bellamy told her as he kissed her on the cheek. He gave a quick wink and a bright smile.

“Bye,” was all Clarke could answer before the guys were out of sight and off towards the resort’s golf course.

“So, this will all be cleared out and set up with standing tables instead, ready for cocktail hour,” the resort wedding planner went on as he showed the three ladies around the massive lobby and motioned towards the open patio. The view was certainly stunning from there.

Clarke could see Raven at the front desk from the corner of her eye. “Sorry, I’ve been having trouble with my room key and been meaning to ask for a new one. I’ll be right back,” Clarke excused herself for a moment. She made her way towards the front desk.

“Hey,” Raven greeted her.

“Hey, Raven,” Clarke said in a hushed tone. She quickly informed Raven of their current situation with the groom to be. “I just want someone else who isn’t as noticeable as Bellamy or I to keep an eye on him. If he isn’t good news we need to know before this weekend’s wedding. I just need to know,” she said. Raven nodded.

“Of course,” she responded.

“Thanks,” Clarke said. She handed her a business card. “That has my number on it, we’ll keep in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The drama is sure to pick up a little now. Are you team Paul or not ?? Just wanted to say thank you for all the comments, I love reading them and seeing your speculations and that you are enjoying the story. Till next upload !


	8. Tuesday

**Chapter 8**

The evening had passed uneventful. However, the more time passed, the stronger Clarke felt like this wedding was a mistake. There was something inside her that felt like everything was going to come crashing down. There was just no evidence of it. Was she just self-prophesising? Somehow telling herself to look into things further than necessary? She wasn’t sure anymore.

Tuesday morning had come quietly. The Maui sun had kept her worries company and that was a welcomed friendship. She loved New York but hadn’t realized how much she missed being able to just be present in the sun. Bellamy and Clarke had done some surfing that morning. Together with the morning sun to catch the best waves. They had enjoyed some time away from everyone and pretending to be someone else. Just enjoying the water, sun, and surf. She was now standing under the shower, rinsing off the salt water before the welcome lunch.

Most of the family would be on the island soon. Coming a few days early to enjoy the wonders of the island and extending the trip for a bit of island pleasure. She changed into a knee length skirt with a white t-shirt tied into a knot at the front. She loosely pulled back the top of her blonde layers for her classic half up half down look. Letting the rest wave naturally around her shoulders.

She could hear Bellamy on the phone. She wasn’t sure who he was talking to but it sounded serious. He answered in small sentences and kept an even, monotone voice. She made a mental note to ask about it later if he wanted to talk about it.

“You ready?” Bellamy asked as she walked out of the bathroom, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“I think so,” she responded. She was grabbing some stuff together and putting it in her purse. “You are going to love Vera, Marcus’ mother. She is a gem,” Clarke added. “I don’t know much of the rest of the family coming. But I recall Astrid telling me months ago that Paul doesn’t have much family. So, I guess it will mostly be friends and the Kanes.”

Bellamy nodded, but he seemed lost in thought. “Another day, another lunch. We got this,” he said.

The pair made their way towards the Eligius. It had been reserved for the lunch occasion and the restaurant was bustling with well-dressed people and familiar faces. The Kanes had been a high society family for generations now. Clarke had seen many rooms full of important people at the MET but she had never been a part of such a high standing crowd of people outside of the museum community. Many people in this room were in politics, CEOs of million-dollar companies, lawyers, or doctors.

Bellamy was across the room, chatting with a few men. He was a natural conversationalist. Clarke fiddled with her wine glass. Still feeling the uneasiness that was washing back over her after a relaxing morning. She was watching the crowd. Subconsciously scanning for Paul. He was chatting with his groomsmen while Astrid was making small talk with some of the newly arrived guests.

“I just had the pleasure of meeting your new guy,” a woman beside her said. Clarke recognized Astrid’s only aunt. “He seems like a fine young man,” she continued. Her husband a few steps behind her caught up with the two of them.

“Hi Clarke. How are you?” Jacapo Sinclair asked.

“I’ve been well, thank you,” she answered.

Mrs. Sinclair however was not yet done with her topic of conversation. “Clarke, tell me, why haven’t we heard anything about him over the last few months?” Clarke had to hold back a laugh. She barely spoke to the Sinclairs except for at family occasions, and yet she was being accused of keeping her decently new relationship from them as if she had done it on purpose. And although it was all a lie, she still found it interesting.

“We have just been very busy. And Bellamy is away a lot,” Clarke said.

“I thought he worked at the base in Brooklyn?” Jacapo asked curiously. Clarke instantly felt a spark of panic. Was a question this simple going to unravel everything?

“Uhm, yes, but he travels for recruitment,” Clarke said.

“Of course, of course, but recruitment only happens every few months. Or at least it did when I enlisted in the army. I missed the first window and had to wait weeks to join another class,” Sinclair rambled on. Clarke’s eye widened. Why had Octavia not prepared her for this? Where was Bellamy to clear the air when she needed him?

“Excuse me, may I steal Miss Griffin for a moment?” a familiar voice came from behind. She turned to see Raven. She was in uniform. Clarke nodded appreciatively.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” she told the Sinclairs as she followed Raven.

“Although maybe the navy does things differently, I suppose,” Jacapo continued more to himself than anyone in particular. Clarke let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps this interruption would shift the topic fast enough for him to leave his thoughts at that.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Clarke mumbled when Raven and her were alone. Raven had escorted her to the coat room and shut the door.

Raven shot her a small questioning look but moved on right away. “Clarke, I was talking to some of the other staff and one of the maids, Maya, overheard Paul on the phone. It wasn’t much but she said he literally used the words ‘this wedding will be good for business’. I just thought you might want to know,” Raven said.

“That is kind of an odd thing to say about your own wedding,” Clarke agreed.

“I haven’t seen them around much but the hotel offers every couple that has a wedding at the resort an adventure package. As far as I know they haven’t done a single inclusive activity together yet.”

“Which wouldn’t be that strange if they wanted to safe them for the honey moon, but they aren’t staying on the island after. They are honeymooning in Bali…” Clarke added. “I’ll keep it in mind.” Clarke thought about how often she was with Bellamy the last few days. Just generally they were in each other’s company. And although it was partly because it was part of the plan, they also just spend time together because they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. There was no other reason she had to go surfing with him that morning besides wanting to. They had evening snacks on the balcony and chatted about life because she was genuinely interested. No one could see them, there was no ploy to play out. “I’m not even dating my boyfriend and he pays more attention to me than Paul does to Astrid.”

Clarke instantly tensed up. She couldn’t believe she had just said those words out loud. Her eyes went wide and she snapped up to look at Raven, who’s mouth was basically hanging open and her eyebrows were raised in questioning.

“What?!” she basically shook Clarke by the shoulders for an answer.

“Uhm…” Clarke didn’t really know where to start. Yet somehow, she thought maybe getting it off her chest to someone not involved would be a relief. Clarke ended up telling Raven the whole story. “So that’s how I ended up with a fake boyfriend at my step-sister’s wedding.”

“Which is why when I pulled you away from the Sinclairs you didn’t mind,” Raven said.

“Exactly, I didn’t really have a proper answer, so hopefully you rescued me from that,” Clarke admitted.

Raven let out a deep breath. Processing the whole story for a moment. “Honestly, you had me fooled.”

Clarke had rejoined the lunch not long after. Feeling slightly better but also worse about everything. She had found Bellamy sitting at a table, sipping a beer. She was about to plop into the chair beside him when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap instead. “Hey Griffin,” he said casually. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he pulled away but only a few centimeters. “You okay?” he asked sincerely. He had seen the look on her face when she had walked back into the restaurant. His eyes piercing with something that seemed most like worry. “You disappeared on me for a while there,” he added. He was whispering, his voice soft and low.

Clarke nodded. “Want to go for a walk?” Bellamy agreed. He let his hand remained on her waist as he basically lifted her off his lap and back onto her feet.

**Later that evening**

Clarke called her sister’s cell. It rang twice before she answered. “Hey, Clarke, what’s up?” Astrid asked.

“Hey, Bellamy and I were wondering if you and Paul wanted to come to this little café we heard about in Lahaina for dinner. Get away from the craziness for a few hours? Our treat,” Clarke added. She waited on the phone as Astrid went to check with her fiancé.

“Paul said to thank you guys, but we’re probably just going to order some room service and spend some time together. It feels like I haven’t actually seen him in days,” Astrid said, she sounded lighthearted but there was a hint of painful truth to her words.

Clarke wished them a good night and hung up the phone. “They are staying in tonight. Want to see what Raven and Wick are up to?” Clarke asked Bellamy.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

The four of them were sitting around a table at a cute little café in the middle of town. Late dinner had mostly consisted of fresh fish tacos. They had now all officially met. And it was nice for Clarke and Bellamy to be able to be themselves for a few hours. No charades, no proving their relationship, no random questions about this or that. Just a simply good time.

“No kidding,” Wick said after hearing the story.

Raven thought for a moment. “Like I said, had me convinced. But if I can offer one tip?” Clarke and Bellamy nodded, open to outside feedback on their acting. “Maybe use more terms of endearment, I think I’ve only ever heard you guys call each other by your last name,” she joked.

“You’re not wrong. It’s something we’ve just always done I guess,” Clarke said, thinking about how ridiculous it would be. She could easily take a few kisses on the cheek but calling someone by a cutesy nickname wasn’t really in her real personality, but perhaps she could try to fit some into her fake one.

“So, you think maybe we need to push him in the _right_ direction a little?” Wick asked the group, changing the subject. The other three gave him a look that told him to expand on his plan. “You all have a bad feeling about him but he isn’t really showing it. Which makes sense. If he isn’t faithful to marrying Astrid just because he loves her, then this is the most stressful time not to mess up. He just wants to get through this week and finish it with a definitive ‘I do’. So, we might have to set him up for failure. Or at least to choose failure,” he added.

The group sat for a moment. “Like maybe have someone flirt with him, hard,” Raven suggested.

Clarke sighed. “What if we are just pushing this too much. Astrid sounded like she genuinely just wanted to spend some time with him tonight,” Clarke retorted. Not wanting to paint someone in such a bad light without concrete evidence.

“What about that phone call Maya heard?” Raven chimed in.

“A wedding being good for business doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Bellamy offered. Trying to give Clarke a little hope. He had noticed she had certainly become more stressed ever since he had mentioned what he had seen on his run yesterday morning.

The conversation stayed on that topic for a while as they ate. But slowly it moved on to discuss other matters. Raven and Wick shared their story of meeting in school, both studying mechanics, and moving to the island together for a few gap years of island life. Clarke talked about her job. And Bellamy shared stories from his time in basic training. The evening slowly grew later.

“After this delicious meal, what do you guys say we hit the dance floor?” Raven suddenly suggested. The three friends looked up from their plates.

“You’re thinking the Vibe Bar in Kihei aren’t you?” Wick asked with a smile on his face.

“This might be the only night. Why not finish off with something fun. The club at the resort is usually full of barely legal kids. The Vibe Bar is more for the locals. You guys in?” she asked.

Before they knew it, Bellamy parked the red sports car beside Wick’s in Kihei. It had been just a forty-minute drive. It was already dark but the moonlight sparkled off the rolling waves. The nightclub was located right on the main street. It was lively and full of energy. Lots of people their age were enjoying themselves and dancing to some great live DJs.

Wick and Raven made their way to the dance floor and disappeared within the crowd. “I’m just going to grab some water. Want anything to drink?” Bellamy asked.

“Didn’t your sister quiz you well enough to know?” Clarke joked.

Bellamy smiled but then checked his watch. “Oh, it’s after one and you’ve already had two drinks with dinner. So, you’ll want water as well.”

“You know me too well, Blake,” Clarke half shouted back over the music. She watched him make his way to the bar. He ordered two waters and returned shortly after. They sat for a while.

“Want to dance?” Clarke asked. She wasn’t sure why but the question had come with a funny feeling in her stomach. Something felt slightly knotted. She wrote it off on the tacos when Bellamy reached his hand out to hers. They joined Raven and Wick on the dance floor. A while went by. The clock almost hit two and the group decided it was a good time to start making their way back to the resort.

Bellamy was walking a few steps in front of Clarke when he suddenly came to a halt. Clarke only noticed when she walked right into him. “Geez, Blake,” she hissed, grabbing his hand to steady herself. She looked up when Bellamy squeezed her hand in return. She realized why he had come to a stop. He had almost run into someone. Paul.

“Uhm, hey Paul,” Bellamy said. Not really knowing what else to say.

Paul took a moment to respond. Giving a quick look between Raven and Wick and Bellamy and Clarke. Quickly making the connection that they were out together.

“Hey guys,” was all he said. He rubbed the back of his neck. He pointed to Murphy who was mingled into the crowd. “Better get back,” he said.

“Is Astrid with you?” Clarke asked quickly.

Paul shook his head. “She said she was tired,” was all he offered. He didn’t really say anything else. He offered a half wave and made his way towards the bar.

Outside the air had chilled a little. “That was weird,” Clarke remarked. Three heads nodded in agreement simultaneously.

“And now he’s seen us together, so Kyle and I can’t even go back in, it’ll be too suspicious,” Raven said.

**In the meantime**

Paul turned around and watched as the four friends walked towards the parking lot. He took his phone out of his pocket. “Hey man,” he said when the line was finally picked up.


	9. Wednesday

**Chapter 9**

In a sleepy haze, Clarke turned over. But instead of the mop of curly hair and soft rising chest she had gotten used to waking up to she was met with an empty side of the bed. She sighed and stretched. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She let her bare feet fall to the floor and carried herself to the bathroom. Flashes of the night before subconsciously filled her head. Laughing at dinner, sharing stories over the best tacos she’d ever had, dancing with Bellamy. The way his hand had rested on her hip for a brief moment, even if there was no one to pretend for. She splashed water in her face. Her mind suddenly remembering the way Paul had looked nervous to see them. The cool water washing away the good memories and replacing them with doubt and anxiousness.

Clarke finished up in the bathroom. As she made her way to pick out an outfit, she noticed the small piece of paper on the coffee table. She picked it up and read, “I’m doing morning laps at the pool. See you soon, Bell”. She decides to put on a bikini with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt overtop. She grabs a few things and heads to the smoothie bar on the promenade.

Not too long after she spots Bellamy doing lanes in the pool that overlooks the bay. She smiles. Carrying two smoothies, a bowl of fruit, and two bagels, she makes her way over to a set of lunge chairs. Recognizing Bellamy’s belongings, she takes the chair next to his, pulls out a book, and lays down in the sun.

“Hey, good morning,” Bellamy says a while later. He is standing in front of her, slightly blocking the sun, dripping wet.

“Morning, I thought you might want breakfast” Clarke responds, looking up from her book. She tosses a towel up at him.

He catches it. “Thanks,” he smiles. “Any other plans for today? The wedding is only two days away. Are we needed for anything?” he asks.

Clarke sticks a bookmark into the page she’s reading and sets the book on the table beside her. “Honestly, I was thinking of spending some time pool side. Let’s just relax and hang out. If anyone needs us, they know how to reach me,” she answered. She slid a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and laid back in her chair. The morning sun was already a nice temperature and the resort was slowly coming to life.

“That sounds perfect to me,” Bellamy said. He dried himself off before settling down in the chair beside Clarke’s.

“I brought your sunglasses and that book you were reading yesterday,” she said, still laid back in her chair. The two spend a while just lunging by the pool. Each content to get lost in their book, sipping their smoothies.

After a while, Monty and Harper spotted them across the pool and joint them. They chatted and hung out. A little later, Raven and Wick also joined for a while before starting their afternoon shifts. The group decided they had the perfect numbers for a round of water volleyball. Clarke got up from her chair, and pulled her shirt over her head and draped it over her chair. Wick threw the volleyball at Bellamy lightly. “You’re not supposed to stare,” he joked quietly. Bellamy turned a slight colour of red before turning his attention to back to the others who were already in the pool. Clarke joined them and the game was on.

The six friends were now sitting pool side. The conversation had eventually come back to Paul, and what had happened the night before. They were talking in hushed tones. “I know you want to believe in the best of people, but sometimes you just have to pull the lever,” Wick said caringly.

“I don’t know, people change. Maybe you just need to talk to him and ask,” Monty weighed in. Harper put her hand on his arm. Knowing her new husband always chose peace over war whenever possible.

With the wedding only two days away, the options looked slim. Clarke didn’t want to ruin her sister’s wedding, nor her life. She just wanted to be sure she was with someone who deserved her. She was sitting beside Bellamy, Raven and Wick were sitting across from them on Bellamy’s chair. And Harper and Monty were sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. Suddenly she felt Bellamy tense up beside her. “Shit!” he mumbled. “Are you kidding me?!” he added.

Clarke had never heard Bellamy lose his cool. Not even once in the years she had known him. And it wasn’t for a lack of situations they had been in where he could have, especially being friends with Octavia. She followed his glance across the pool deck and to the edge of the patio. Where Paul and Astrid had walked in. But they weren’t alone. With them was none other that Finn Collins. “Crap,” was all Clarke could say. She hoped they wouldn’t come over, but it looked like it was too late. The trio had already spotted them.

Wick and Raven said a quick goodbye and headed to their shifts. “See you guys later maybe,” Harper said. Clarke nodded and took a deep breath. Her and Monty swam to the other side of the pool to give them some space.

The trio walked up. Clarke thanked her lucky stars she had at least decided to put her shorts on earlier. The last thing she wanted was for her ex to see her in a bikini. Not that she was too insecure about herself, but she didn’t think he deserved to see her like that anymore. She guessed now that he was here on the island it would be hard to avoid. But she disliked that he was granted the view he didn’t have a right to anymore. She wrinkled her nose a little in discomfort. Bellamy noticed the telltale sign of Clarke being uncomfortable and leaned closer, “we got this,” he said.

“Hey guys,” Astrid said, both sounding excited to see the pair and apologetic for the situation they had suddenly found themselves in. She offered a sweet and soft smile. She was holding Paul’s hand, the other hand wrapped around his bicep. Like she was expecting something bad to happen. Clarke felt she and her sister were on the exact same page.

Clarke and Bellamy stood up from their seats. “Hey,” was all Clarke said. She felt Bellamy shift his weight towards her. His arm lazily wrapped around her waist like he had done many times over the past few days. He noticed Finn’s eyes followed his movement as he gave Clarke a quick glance over. Bellamy knew this was the perfect moment to do what he had come on this trip to do. He purposely hooked his thumb into the waist band of Clarke’s shorts. A very small gesture, but one he could tell got to Finn instantly as his stiffened posture gave him away.

Bellamy barely contained a smirk. Clarke could tell what he was doing, as it was instantly working. She took after Bellamy’s easy confidence and stood a little straighter. “We just wanted to see how you guys are doing. And to let you know dinner is moved from six to six-thirty tonight,” Astrid broke the silence.

“Alright, thanks. And it’s been a pretty good lazy pool day so far,” Clarke answered. Deciding to play the fact that Finn was there down to hopefully annoy him a little.

“Oh, do we need introductions?” Paul added. Clarke was about to answer that the guys had vaguely interacted before, but Paul continued. “This is one of my oldest friends, Finn Collins,” he said. “And this is Clarke’s boyfriend-”.

“Bellamy Blake,” Bellamy finished before Paul could. Finn’s eyes went a little wide. He had obviously been expecting that answer walking up and seeing Clarke sitting next to him. However, actually hearing and seeing the evidence still took him by surprise. Since Octavia had blurted it out in the bar, he had had a small suspicion that if he made it to the wedding, he would be seeing his ex single. And now seeing that her current boyfriend was none other than Bellamy Blake, he had a small knot in his stomach.

Bellamy was still wearing his sunglasses but Clarke knew he was staring Finn down. He stuck out his hand. Finn half hesitantly shook it. Clarke could tell Bellamy was using a decent grip. He was also a good few inches taller than Finn, and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt revealed the fact that he was in good shape immediately. “Good to see you again,” Bellamy added. Finn nodded in response.

“Are you guys doing anything this afternoon?” Clarke asked, changing the subject a little.

Astrid shook her head. “If you’ll let me steal her away,” Astrid said to Bellamy, “I’d love to go shopping in the marina,” she said. “These two will probably want to catch up anyway,” she said referring to Paul and Finn.

Clarke smiled. “Sure. Around two?”

Astrid nodded enthusiastically. “See you in the lobby then. Bye for now,” she smiled. She turned and the trio headed off towards the promenade. Clarke let out a breath. Without thinking she turned into Bellamy’s arm and leaned against his chest.

“You have no idea how thankful I am you’re here,” she sighed, her eyes shut tight, not wanting to know how this interaction would have gone if her fake boyfriend hadn’t been there. The look on Finn’s face back at the bar the other day had been priceless, but this whole interaction was much more worth it. For a year she had dreaded any interaction she might have with him, but she had never imagined this would be how it would go.

But the instant high came with feelings of uneasiness. Knowing he was now on the island would make everything more complicated. They would have to be careful. And there was still everything going on with Paul. Clarke opened her eyes when Bellamy hugged her. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad I can report the look on his face back to O and Lincoln, they’ll love hearing all about it,” he joked.

Clarke relaxed a little and even laughed. She looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms. “Want to grab lunch?” she asked quickly, putting some distance between herself and Bellamy.

“Sounds great,” he responded. He let her go fully and they grabbed their stuff. Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, fluffing the untamed curls into a slightly better place. Clarke thought again how grateful she was that her best friend’s brother had agreed to come on this crazy wedding adventure with her. An adventure that was really only just beginning now that it had been complicated by the presence of her ex. Here was to getting through a few more days of acting and small lies. Here was to a few more days of pretending in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We all love a good moment where we can make our ex jealous


	10. Wednesday - Later That Day

**Chapter 10**

Astrid and Clarke are walking along the marina. Carrying their shopping bags and a smoothie, they strolled along in silence. Clarke had gotten used to the sun, she embraced it. She side eyed her half-sister. Astrid was always well put together, just like her mother had been. She was wearing a cute dress and sunhat, her makeup was subtle but enhanced her features just right, and she carried herself with confidence and pride. Yet there was a soft side to her, a side that made men open doors for her, and strangers smiled and nodded a greeting when they passed her. Clarke herself was wearing some denim shorts and a light teal t-shirt. A New York Knicks cap was providing her face with shade. And her hair was French braided underneath. She suddenly felt worlds away from her sister.

There was also an unusual layer to Astrid that Clarke had noticed as they had been shopping. The usually bubbly and open girl she knew seemed quiet and withdrawn. She seemed tired. Clarke wanted to ask her about it but wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

They came to a pause at a lookout point, taking a seat on the empty bench overlooking the marina and the boats that calmy drifted on its waters. They found themselves lost in their own thoughts. For once not knowing what to talk about. Finding themselves worlds removed from each other.

“How are you doing? With Finn being here?” Astrid asked, closing the gap between their worlds just a little.

Clarke turned to look at her sister. She sighed. “Honestly?” Astrid nodded indicating the universal signal for yes and go on. “It feels complicated,” Clarke admitted. She rubbed her hands together subconsciously. “I guess there was a part of me that was hoping for selfish reasons he wouldn’t actually be able to make it. That I wouldn’t have to deal with facing him. I haven’t really seen him since December last year and was hoping to keep it that way.”

She remembered that snowy evening. It was late, and Finn was on one knee, begging her to marry him. But his begging had come with emotional manipulation. Clarke had been strong enough to finally walk away. Leaving him to put that ring back in his pocket, and leaving her to pick up the pieces of her now shattered world.

“Clarke, I know things ended badly. And I’m sorry I didn’t have time to tell you before springing that greeting on you. Paul just thought it was a good idea to get it over with the moment he arrived instead of waiting to accidently run into him,” Astrid explained quietly.

Clarke nodded in agreement. At least she had been with Bellamy at the time. “At least you were with Bellamy, Finn seemed slightly intimidated,” Astrid offered lightheartedly. The girls both laughed for a moment. “He seems good for you,” she added, a sense of longing on her voice. She returned her attention back to the rolling waves in the marina. Sail boats bopping up and down to the rhythm of the water’s movement.

“Astrid?” Clarke mumbled. She wasn’t sure where she was going with her words. “Are you happy?” Perhaps this wasn’t the time to start this conversation, but here it was anyway. Astrid didn’t turn her eyes away from the water.

“I’m about to get married, why wouldn’t I be?” a slight defensive, sharp tone started creeping in immediately. A very apparent, very sudden shift happened. One that Clarke had never seen in Astrid.

“I…uhm…well I guess,” Clarke couldn’t find the next words. “We ran into Paul last night, at a nightclub in Kihei.” She waited for Astrid to say something, but she didn’t. “Where were you?” she finally asked.

Astrid now snapped her head around to face Clarke. “What exactly are you implying, Clarke?”

“I was just curious. You didn’t want to come out for dinner to spend time together with him and suddenly at one in the morning we run into your fiancé at a nightclub without you,” Clarke answered. Trying to read this new side of her sister.

Astrid kept her reaction under control. Her face didn’t change with the words Clarke was saying. But the softness somehow disappeared. She turned back to the water when she answered. “He’s allowed to go out with his friends, Clarke. I was tired, I didn’t want to go. That doesn’t mean I would hold him back from enjoying some time on the island.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Actually,” Astrid cut her off. “I think that’s exactly what you meant. Plus, he was out with Murphy,” she added defensively again.

“And you trust Murphy?” Clarke said, unable to keep the mockery from her voice. She regretted the command instantly.

“It doesn’t matter if I trust Murphy or not,” Astrid snapped back. She stood up, already tightly holding onto her bags. “You know Clarke, you have a real talent for seeing everything in black and white. And judging people for it. But please focus on your own relationships and drama instead of creating it for others,” Astrid said. She turned and began walking off. Clarke wanted to say something but she didn’t know what. Instead, she sat on that bench, overlooking the water. Cursing herself for bringing the conversation up without anything to proof or even anything to cause true doubt.

**In the meantime**

Bellamy gathered his stuff from the pool and began making his way towards the hotel room to change for dinner. He would be seeing Clarke soon he was sure. He decided to take the long way around and proceeded along the promenade. He was listening to some music. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice.

Paul was just on the other side of the flower bed and trees leading to the path up to their hotel room. He was half shouting on the phone before he looked around and lowered his voice promptly. Bellamy took out his headphones and tried to catch some of the words he was saying. He is able to catch words here and there. Bellamy bends down and undoes one of the laces of his sneakers and slowly begins to do it up again, just in case. He is trying to patch the words together when from behind, someone clears their throat.

Bellamy finishes tying his shoe before he looks up. He is being stared down by Finn Collins. “Hey man,” Bellamy mumbles.

“Hey,” Finn says back with a straight face. He takes a step to the right and sees Paul walking off, still talking on the phone. “You know it’s rude to not mind your own business?” Finn asked.

Bellamy now stands up straight, taking advantage of those few extra inches he has on him. “What are you talking about? I’m just tying my shoe,” Bellamy answered, lifting an innocent eyebrow in questioning.

Finn squints, the doubt legible on his face. “Sure.” He begins to continue walking, but turns around a few steps in. “Aren’t your hands full enough with Clarke being your girlfriend to also be minding other people’s business?” Finn asked.

Bellamy can feel a rush of annoyance running through him. Finn was already low on the likable people’s list for him and this comment dropped him down another few points instantly. “You better mind your words,” he answered. He could feel himself bawl his fists.

“Only if you mind yourself, Blake,” Finn responded. He turned and began walking away. Bellamy didn’t want to just let him walk away. If they had been in New York, he wouldn’t have. But he knew better than to start something here. He picked up his bag and continued to the room.

**A little while later**

“So, we both had eventful afternoons,” Bellamy said as he let himself fall onto the couch. Clarke sighed.

“Eventful is putting it lightly. I think we really messed up.” She was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching her knees to her chest. She looked worried and hurt. “I really messed up. I shouldn’t have said anything to Astrid,” she said. “She means the world to me and a few days before her wedding what am I doing? Lying to her, and calling her husband to be a cheater without evidence,” Clarke rambled on. “Maybe she was right…”

Bellamy looked up from the laptop he was now typing on. “About what she said to you?” Clarke nodded. They had both returned to room not long after each less than desired conversations and shared their stories. Informing each other of what had happened and where they stood now. “Clarke, she was upset. Don’t take the words to heart,” Bellamy offered kindly. Clarke let out a deep breath.

“But maybe she is right. I do see things in black and white a lot. I don’t often consider the grey…”

Bellamy stopped typing all together and put the laptop on the coffee table. “Hey, that’s one of the things I’ve always liked about you,” he said. He turned and leaned his chin on the back of the couch, giving Clarke his best supportive face. “Not taking that weasel of a guy into consideration,” he was obviously talking about Finn, “you’re not afraid to call people out on their crap. Sometimes we need to just look at the black and white, and stop being clouded by all that grey bullshit. I admire that you stand for what you believe in. You and O have that in common.” He meant every word he said, Clarke could tell.

“I’ll try to believe that,” she responded, still doubting his words a little. He motioned for her to come over. She unwillingly dragged herself over to the sitting area and let herself fall onto the couch beside him. “I’m still worried we stirred the pot too much today. We should try and just stay out of the way for the rest of the vacation. Get through it and don’t cause another unnecessary scene.”

Bellamy nodded. “Agreed,” he said. He pulled the laptop back onto his lap and kept typing. “However, there is one more thing I want to look into.” Clarke looked up at him questioningly. “You know how I was saying it sounded like Paul was talking about a business deal on the phone?” Clarke nodded, recalling the bits and pieces Bellamy had heard while pretending to tie his shoe. “Well, he was talking about a company called Azgeta, and it sounded rather-”

“Blake,” Clarke cut him off. She looked at him, her eyes slowly starting to water. Bellamy shut the laptop and turned his full attention to her. “Can we just get through the next few days?” she asked, sounding exhausted. Everything over the last few hours had begun to weigh on her. She could feel the momentum of stressful situations begin to build and soon she could imagine them being on a runaway train towards utter disaster. Today had shown her that perhaps they weren’t meant to meddle in anything. That they were just supposed to convince everyone they were a happy couple and get off this island and back to their regular lives.

“Sure, of course,” Bellamy responded. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her. Then he reached his hand up and flicked the edge of her cap lightly. “You want to watch the game before we get ready for dinner?” he asked, reaching for the remote already. Watching the Knicks games had always been a big deal in the apartment, and when Bellamy had been in school he had often come over to watch the game with them.

“Definitely,” Clarke responded as she settled into the couch more comfortably.


	11. Wednesday - That Evening

**Chapter 11**

The basketball game had taken Clarke’s mind off of thing for a little while. However, standing beside Bellamy in the crowded restaurant, she felt uncomfortable. She scanned the room and had noticed Astrid standing close to Paul all evening. Their arms were linked together and they stayed close to one another. The one time Astrid had made eye contact with Clarke it was short and ended with a slight accusing glare. Clarke’s heart sank in her chest.

Bellamy saw the changing look on her face and squeezed her hand lightly to remind her he was right beside her. “You just have to talk to her. She’s your sister. You two will figure it out,” he said supportively. It was coming from a sincere place. Clarke knew that over the years the Blake siblings had plenty of fallouts and arguments that had caused ripples in their relationship. But each time they had come out the other side stronger together. She hoped this would be the case for her and Astrid as well.

Bellamy himself had a dark pit feeling in his stomach. He had noticed the up and down glances Paul had given him tonight. Finn must have spoken with him. There was an obvious unsettlement between them now. No more golfing with the groomsmen that was for sure. Bellamy could feel he was being watched like a hawk. But wasn’t a hundred percent sure why yet. Although he had tried to look into Azgeta and its connections with Paul, nothing particular had come up. And he could hardly go around the resort hunting down a man he barely knew based on evidence he didn’t have. No matter how badly he felt his instincts told him Paul was a bad egg.

Abigail and Marcus made their way over to the pretend couple. “Hello dear, you two enjoying the island? I saw you both out surfing the other morning, looked quite surreal,” Abigail Griffin said with a smile. She looked stunning as ever in her summer evening dress.

“Well, Bell likes to keep busy and active, so he succeeds in dragging me along sometimes,” Clarke joked. Bellamy shook his head with a smile spread across his face.

At that moment, Finn walked by carrying a small plate of appetizers. He nodded a polite hello. “Abigail, Bellamy, Griffin,” he said.

“Finn,” Clarke answered shortly. Emphasizing on the use of his first name. The use of last names had always been something Clarke had done. It was her father’s thing and she had adopted his habit. But it was an earned nickname. And Finn had certainly lost the honour of calling her by her last name.

Abby turned to him. Although she knew things had ended badly between him and her daughter, Clarke hadn’t bothered her mother with the full extent of the story and therefor she engaged in polite conversation back for a moment.

“I’m sure even two weeks leave from the navy is long enough to lose some shape if you don’t keep it up,” Marcus responded to Bellamy.

“Very true,” Bellamy answered. The two men shared a short laugh.

Clarke however felt trapped in this scenario. Her mother was talking to her ex, her fake boyfriend was talking to her step-father, and Astrid and Paul had wondered into ear shot. A nervous feeling was spilling over her.

Finn turned from his conversation with Abby to face them instead. “The navy? You on leave from the navy?” he asked Bellamy directly. Bellamy just nodded in return. “I have some buddies from college that joined the navy as mechanics. You stationed in Fort Hamilton?” he asked. “What do you do?”

“My base is Fort Hamilton, yes. I was an aviation pilot, now I am a recruit and training captain,” Bellamy answered. His posture changed just a fraction. He became slightly more rigid and stoic.

“Strange, one of my buddies is stationed at Hamilton and he isn’t on leave right now,” Finn thought out loud. Bellamy was beginning to worry, this felt like a trap suddenly. He had a bad feeling as to what direction this conversation might go. Which was far from a light dinner conversation topic everyone here would want to know about. It would just be another nail in the coffin of the situation that was slowly forming with everything going on.

“Wait, are you Captain Blake, of the seventeenth unit?” he now asked. Everyone in ear shot was suddenly paying close attention. This was Bellamy’s nightmare. His face was blank with any emotion. If this weasel was going to dig deeper, he would at least not get the satisfaction of a reaction from Bellamy Blake. “Aren’t you the captain responsible for that recent accident?” Finn finished, narrowing his eyes a little.

Everyone’s eyes fell on Bellamy. With a straight face he answered, “Mechanical malfunctions happen”.

“But aren’t captains responsible for their troops?” Finn now said accusingly. Bellamy’s hand was slowly forming a fist. This guy really had that effect on him. He was about to respond when he felt a hand tighten around his upper arm.

Clarke glared at her ex. “Don’t mind Finn, sweetheart, he forgets he runs his mouth sometimes,” she hissed angerly. She turned her body slightly, protectively placing herself in the middle of the situation. The tension was certainly building. Bellamy unbaled his fist, trying to relax under Clarke’s reassuring touch.

Finn lifted his hands in surrender. “Sorry, Cap, didn’t mean it like that,” he said while taking a step back. Although he knew exactly what he had done, and that he had succeeded.

“Finn, let’s go,” Paul chimed in from behind. Finn walked and joint Paul and Astrid. Clarke met her sister’s eyes. For a split second she looked sorry, but it quickly changed back into the glare Clarke had received earlier. She sighed.

Abby and Marcus still stood speechless. Not sure what to make of any of it. “Let’s just go, Bell,” Clarke said. She gently pulled him along. They disappeared into the crowd. But Clarke didn’t just stop when she got out of sight from her mother, she wanted to get out of there for a while. So, she kept going, keeping a firm hand on Bellamy arm.

The sand tickled between her toes. Bellamy ran his hand through his short curls. The two of them stood just at the water’s edge. Silent and lost in their own thoughts. The waves crashed on the shore, and the moon lid the wet beach sand as the water retracted again.

“Well, that didn’t go well,” Clarke muttered softly. Bellamy stayed quiet. His eyes remaining on the dark horizon line. “Hey, Bellamy, you can talk to me,” she said sincerely. Bellamy turned to look at her. “Finn is an idiot. But if there is something you want to talk about, you know you always can,” she added. She leaned and bumped her shoulder to his. “What are fake girlfriends for,” she added with a soft chuckle.

Bellamy let out a small chuckle himself. He sighed. His shoulders dropped. The stoic stance he had had earlier replaced by what Clarke could only read as vulnerability. They still stood side by side. “It happened a few weeks ago. There was a mechanical malfunction during one of the training exercises. Luckily there were no casualties, but it wasn’t good.” He paused. “I’m technically on leave because there is an investigation going on. Finn was right, I am the captain and my crew is my responsibility.”

“Bellamy, it sounds like it was an accident. One that turned out better than it could have. It doesn’t sound like you should let all the blame fall on you personally.” Clarke turned to look at him. “There’s more isn’t there?”

Bellamy kept his eyes on the horizon. “I don’t know, Clarke, I guess this leave has just shown me that maybe I’m not captain material. I miss flying. Maybe that’s where I should be,” he answered. His words were drawn out. It sounded like he had given many nights sleep to these thoughts.

Clarke thought for a moment. “If that’s what you want, then ask for that. But don’t do it because you’re scared. Because you are a great leader. And they are lucky to have you in that position. If you want to walk away because you miss flying that’s fine. But don’t let doubt in your abilities be the reason you quit.”

For a moment it was like they were the only people on the beach. The shadows of strangers walking along the promenade faded away. Bellamy turned to face Clarke. He looked down at her. His eyes twinkled a little in the reflecting moonlight. The world moved on but for a moment it was like they stood still in it.

His hand found its way to her face, softly placing it on her cheek. Then he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. His lips soft and unsure for a moment, then melting into hers. Out of surprise, Clarke’s breath hitched for a moment. But then she kissed him back. His other hand found the small of her back. And he pulled her even closer. She softened to his touch. Her hands now resting on his hips. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. After a moment, Bellamy gently pulled back. His eyes met hers for a moment, but then he looked just over her shoulder.

“That should show him,” he spoke quietly.

Clarke turned to see three people walk slightly up the beach. It was Astrid, Paul, and Finn. Her stomach and heart drop simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the drama and the moonlight moment in this chapter. Even if it was just to make an ex jealous...or was it... New chapter soon !!


End file.
